


Prepare The Way

by kalypsobean



Category: Christian Bible, Son of God (2014)
Genre: Doubt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely knowing something will happen and understanding that it will happen, soon, bring very different doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare The Way

My whole life, I have known what is to come. It is what must come, for the sake of my brothers and sisters, all of us God's children. And yet, though I have lived with this, it has never seemed real, or certain. These things which I am guided to do are small, or they were, at first. They have grown from asking the river to grace our nets with fish and speaking my Father's truth even in spite of the contempt of the priests. I doubt any have seen my hesitation, my own wonder at the miracles Father works through me, with me.

 

All my life, I have put aside thinking of what is to come in favour of thinking only of my surroundings and that which I must do now. These things, too, grow out of my control and out of the understanding of the people around me; we have fed thousands from a single loaf and walked long distances without ever losing our way. That which is to come has never felt real, or close, in the way that laying my hands on those of a wounded child and asking for his body to knit itself whole. It has never been possible, to rise from the dead.

And yet, I hear Martha's tears from outside this dusty tomb and I hear Lazarus' first breath, hear him cough and his chest rattle as the air flows through his body anew. I see Lazarus' skin fade from pale blue to a chalky white as his blood begins to move, as he rises and stumbles into my side.

 

What I must do, what is to come, that which should not be possible; it is close, and now it weighs on me as I follow Lazarus into the sun. It is time; I must go to Jerusalem and share my fate with the world, for my Father has shown me that it can be done. My Father has proved to me, without my asking, that this path must be walked.

Yet, as each step is revealed to me, as my body experiences searing pain that is but a shadow of that I must bear, I beg of Him to find another way, to take this burden from me and from my brothers and sisters whom I have come to love more fiercely for being among them.

Instead, Judas kisses my cheek.


End file.
